gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Freeway
.]] The Freeway is a motorcycle that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The Freeway is the second and third fastest bike in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, respectively. Due to its heavy weight, it is not suitable for stunts or off-roading, but its speed makes it an enjoyable bike for ordinary street-cruising. The Freeway resembles a classic Harley-Davidson motorcycle in all its incarnations, as is the basis for the Angel. In Vice City Stories,however,it has only black paintjob.You can't change it's color even get into Pay 'n' Spray. In GTA IV, the Freeway sports a Western Motorcycle Company brand and conventional handlebars, distinguishing it from more radically designed choppers. The bike is also available with one or two-tone colors, different carburetor caps and gas tanks, and optional side panniers (saddlebags) at the rear. It has a long wheelbase, rather heavy weight and fatter tires than other bikes, which give it the best ride of the bikes. The price for its comfort; its handling nd acceleration. It has a very wide turning circle, which can give trouble when parking, or running from the cops. And its acceleration is marginal, but not impressive. All in all this is the best cruiser of all the bikes, but should never be put in a position when high speed and tight handling are needed. Variant in GTA IV.]] In GTA IV, a Freeway is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a beige coloring. As a new Freeway will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Trivia * In GTA IV, some game files (handling.dat and POLICE_SCANNER.rpf) refer to the Freeway as a "Bobber", although there already is a vehicle named "Freeway" in POLICE_SCANNER.rpf. "Bobber" may have been the Freeway's name in the GTA IV Beta.common\data\handling.dat>bikes>BOBBER pc\audio\Sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\MODEL\MOD_BOBBERpc\audio\Sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\MODEL\MOD_FREEWAY "Bobber" is a term that refers to a type of modified motorbike somewhat similar to a chopper. * Upon collecting all thirty vehicles for Stevie, he agrees to purchase vehicles from Niko Bellic. The Freeway can be sold to him for $2,000. * The Freeway plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Flashback FM in GTA Liberty City Stories ** VCFL in GTA Vice City Stories ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. * In GTA Vice City Stories it only has a black paint job. * In both of GTA IV's DLCs, the option of saddlebags on the Freeway was removed, for unknown reasons. * In GTA San Andreas the Freeway has two exhaust gas plumes, on either side of the rear wheel, but only one exhaust on the right of the wheel. This implies that the freeway was originally meant to have two exhausts in the game. Locations ;GTA Vice City *By a wall south of the North Point Mall in Vice Point. ;GTA San Andreas *Usually found in Fort Carson. *Spawns randomly in The Panopticon, Red County (Parked) *Found in the Xoomer gas station in Flint County, near the RS Haul depot. *Parked outside Hippy Shopper in Queens, San Fierro (Starts a courier mission) *Parked outside Bike School in Blackfield, Las Venturas after achieving all bronze in Bike School *Found at most truck-stops and gas stations throughout Tierra Robada and Bone County *Spawns regularly around The Strip, Las Venturas *Spawns regularly in the countryside and in the desert ;GTA Liberty City Stories *In the parking lot east of Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island *In the parking lot behind the Staunton Island Safehouse in Newport, Staunton Island *Beside Papa's 12 Inch and a public phone booth in Belleville Park Staunton Island *In the parking lot at Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale ;GTA Vice City Stories *Outside The Greasy Chopper in Downtown, Vice City *Two can be found outside The White Stallionz in Little Haiti, Vice City. ;GTA IV *Though it is somewhat harder to find than the other two chopper bikes, the Hellfury and Zombie, the Freeway can still sometimes be found in a specific part of the city. The Freeway can usually be found near the player's Safehouse in South Bohan, though it can be found elsewhere in Bohan also. *Can be found parked in front of The Willis Wash and Lube car wash in Willis, Dukes, when Stevie ask's you to collect one. *Very common in Multiplayer, often spawning around the airport or Star Junction. *Often spawns in Algonquin near Meadow Park. *Usually spawns in Dukes. References }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Gang Cars de:Freeway es:Freeway nl:Freeway pl:Freeway